The Avenging Child
by Rosalina Robin
Summary: When Stephen and Tony are in a small town in Minnesota, they come with themselves, and leave with a young girl who's more than what meets the eye. How will the other Avengers react? Loki is an avenger in this story cuz i want to have him as a good guy in the story. Deal with it. Crossover with disney princess franchise
1. Chapter 1

I own nuthin but Omisha! Enjoy!

Stephen

Tony and I walked through the streets of a small unknown town in Minnesota, when we heard snarls and jeers coming from an abandoned building. Tony walked past the building without a second thought, I stopped. Tony turned to snark at me when we heard many people yell, "Omisha! Omisha! Omisha!"

We looked at each other and I walked toward the building. Tony sighed and followed. Inside everyone was surrounding a ring where a man and a young girl were trying to tear each other apart. The man was skilled, but surprisingly the young girl was holding up. Tony tugged me, whispering, "Let's get out of here and call Nick about this."

Just then the man kicked the girl into the fence. She fell to the ground without a sound, blood pooling around her. The crowd cheered as another man stepped into the ring with a gun. He looked as the girl struggled to get up, only to repeatedly fall down again. She looked at the man with tears in her eyes and said, "Please. I, I can still fight, I just need a little rest."

Her voice was small and raspy, like it was years since she last spoke. Tony stopped pulling and stood next to me. "Never mind, let's get the kid out of here." I nodded and started to push my way through the crowd. The man raised his gun and said, "You are not my daughter. You're dead like your mother." Tony ran past me and tackled the man down. The crowd booed as the man and Tony starting to punch each other. While they were distracted, I made my way to the girl, who looked like she was five or six. Her short white blond hair was streaked with blood and hasn't moved. I gently picked her up and turned to see Tony pinning the girl's apparent father, his gun out of his reach. He looked at me and said, "What do you plan to do with her? She's useless now."

I stared at him, "I'm going to raise her right. She's not useless, you are. As a father." I climbed out of the ring and headed toward the exit. "Come on Tony." I called back, "We're done here." He got off the man and followed. After we got a good distance away from the fight. Tony stopped me and asked, "Are you serious about raising her? Neither of us are the fatherly type."

"Well, I'm not going to leave her with that man as her dad. Besides, we'll just have to get the rest of Avengers to help." Then I continued walking to where Nick Fury was waiting, leaving Tony standing in shock"

* * *

So? Good, bad? Stop or continue? I got this scene from the book White Fang. If you haven't read it, you should. And then you should see the movie adaptation on Netflix. Remember, if you're gonna leave a comment, please let it be a nice one. Laters!


	2. Chapter 2

I own nuthin but Omisha! Enjoy!

Stephen

I was outside Bruce's lab, waiting to see how the girl was doing, when Tony walked up and leaned on the wall next to me.

"I still can't believe that Nick said she could stay." Said Tony shaking his head in disbelief, " I mean we're heroes not parents."

I shrugged my shoulders. I couldn't get it out of my head about what the man with the gun said about the girl being as dead as her mother. What did that mean? I didn't have time to ponder because Bruce then came out and said

"She's going to be ok. She's up and scared out of her mind though. Refuses to come out from under the blanket. I'm going to tell Nick about her."

He then walked off, leaving the door open. I looked inside to see a lump under a blanket on Bruce's makeshift doctor bed. I walked in and sat on one end and Tony came and sat on the other. The lump quivered a bit but didn't give any other indication that there was a person underneath. Tony placed his hand on the lump and said,

"Hey kid can you tell us your name? And why was that man making you fight?"

The lump didn't speak. I thought back to yesterday when we heard the people yelling... Omisha? It could've been the older man's name but it was worth a shot.

"... Is your name Omisha?"

"Mm-hm" came the response. Tony looked at me with a look. I shrugged and asked, "Who was the man with the gun?"

The muffled voice replied immediately "Master. He was the husband of my mother and has kindly kept me alive. He'll find me and take me back one way of another."

Tony smirked, "Well kid, he's not gonna mess with you anymore."

The lump perked up and yelled, "You killed Master?!"

I shook my head.

The girl's violet eyes were wide and everywhere that her light blue dress didn't cover, scars, new and old, covered her pale skin. She was skinny and looked like she hadn't eaten in days. I placed a hand on her still blood streaked head and she flinched.

I realized something about Omisha said and prayed that I was wrong. "He was your mother's husband?"

Omisha grabbed the blanket she was hiding under and wrapped it around her. She didn't say anything, like she afraid we would hurt her if she said the wrong thing.

"Two years ago, Master said he didn't need mother anymore so he..." Her voice trailed off and she wrapped herself tighter in the blanket. I didn't understand what she meant but Tony must've because he got up and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, moving my arm from Omisha's head to around her body. He turned and gestured to Omisha.

"You heard the kid, few years after she was born her dad decided to kill her mom. So, I'm going to have a chat with him."

Omisha reluctantly laid her head down on me. "I'm not sure you want to do that, mister." She said burrowing herself in my arm, "He's not like other people."

I looked at her and said, "What do you mean he's not like other people?" She closed her eyes and said, "I mean he made a deal with some dark people after he killed mother. A deal that gave him power to keep me and check and to make sure I always won the battles he took bets in."

I narrowed my eyes. If it weren't for what Omisha said about this "power" I would've joined Tony on taking down her apparent dad. What kind of father made his kid fight older people for money? Tony sat back down and asked the question I was dreading to find the answer to.

"Kid, how old are you?"

Omisha sleepily opened her eyes and yawned. As she moved to lay in my lap she said, "I turned four last month."

* * *

Thank you for the great comments that were left from the first chapter! They made me very happy! Of course I'm gonna continue this story! I'm glad y'all like the story! Laters!


	3. Chapter 3

I own nuthin but Omisha! Enjoy!

Tony

"Excuse me?" I asked thinking I heard the kid wrong. There was no way she could be four. But she had fallen asleep on Stephen's lap, so I didn't get an answer. Stephen sighed and started to brush through her hair when he stopped. I stared at him as he moved his hand closer to her chest and pulled out a gorgeous key on a thin chain. It was silver and had a heart on the top and a crown as the teeth. After seeing what she's been through and what she told us about her bastard of a dad, I would've never suspected that she wore jewelry at all. It must've been her mother's or from her mom which made me want to kill her bitch dad more. But Omisha was clear that I was lucky last time. Whoever these "dark" people were, Omisha made it sound like they were gods.

I looked over Omisha, or more importantly her scars. They covered everywhere her dress didn't and probably had some under it too. Some looked old and pale while others were red and fresh. I reached over and lightly touched a fresh one. She flinched slightly and moved even closer to Stephen. Stephen glared at me and adjusted her to a more comfortable position. His cloaked covered her like a blanket and I could see her visibly relaxing. There was a knock at the door, and thinking it was Bruce back from Nick I said, "This is your lab, Bruce. You don't have to knock."

A voice that was silky and not Bruce's said, "Oh, I'm not this Bruce."

I looked up to see an tall African man in a well tailored suit standing at the door. He took his top hat and bowed. "Dr. Facilier. I'm a close friend with Omisha. Her father misses her dearly and wishes her to be home. I've come to pick her up since I was in town."

Stephen unbuttoned his cloak and stood up, moving Omisha's head on my lap. "She won't be coming with you. Shall I show you the exit?" He led the doctor out of the lab leaving us behind. After a few minutes of silence, Omisha shifted and said, "You really love that man, don't you?"

"Stephen? No..."

"Well, your heart says otherwise. And he loves you too. When you two are close to each other, your hearts just light up with love for each other. Why don't you just admit it?" She sat up and stared at me, leaving me speechless. That was the most she had ever said. I stared at her and she stared back when her stomach growled loudly. I raised an eyebrow and she looked down. "Come on," I said, helping her down, "Let's get you something to eat."

Thor

I was eating a sandwich in the kitchen of Stark Tower when Tony came in with a little girl wearing Stephen's cloak. He helped her onto the seat next to me and said, "Omisha, this is Thor. He's going to hang with you while I make us some sandwiches ok?" She nodded and Tony went to the other side of the kitchen, leaving the girl and I alone.

"So, you're the girl that Tony and Stephen brought back?" She looked at me and nodded. "Who are you exactly?" she asked.

"I am Thor of Asgard. My brother and I are living with Tony for a while."

She shifted in her seat and said, "Your brother?" I nodded. "His name is Loki. He's not a people person, but I love him anyways." She nodded, and that's when Tony came back with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She took a hesitant bite and her eyes grew wide at the taste. As she ate the rest, Stephen came in with a annoyed look on his face. "Omisha, who was that man?"

"Who?" I thought. Omisha set down what was left of her sandwich and said, "Dr. Facilier. He does voodoo and can change a person's future by making a deal with them. He's also called the Shadow Man, because his shadow's alive."

"His shadow is what?!" Tony and I yelled. "It's alive." Omisha said and continued eating her sandwich as if living shadows and changing futures was normal to her. "What is this called again?" she asked after she finished off her sandwich and got peanut butter on her nose. I wiped off the peanut butter off, said, "A peanut butter and jelly sandwich." and licked the peanut butter off my finger. Tony took the plate and Stephen said, "Would you like to meet the others?"

I don't think I've seen anyone so happy to be with us.

* * *

Ok, so next chapter, Omisha is going to melt Loki's heart, but I won't tell you how. I hope y'all continue to leave nice constructive comments for me to read! Laters!


End file.
